Branches of a Tree
by Room For Improvement
Summary: Poems dedicated to the Teen Titans.
1. Searching: Robin

Hey everybody! This is my new "story." Well, not really. This is a book of poems. I got this idea from Suzaku's Rose, so I have to give some credit to her. I'll have you know though; I did not and will not steal any of her poems. These are all my originals. I don't know if I have to say this for poems but I will, but just this once:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

######################  
****

**Searching****  
**  
**Category: Robin**  
  
I sit hopelessly alone. I hear the clock move. It's a steady rhythm, But it does not sooth.  
  
There's scattered papers. And my quick-witted mind. But everyday I'm still looking for the criminal, But everyday there's always one I cannot find.  
  
My heart is closed from freedom. And the one I love is close to being gone. I wish I could stop looking. But my heart just can't find strength to move on.  
  
I'll stare at the TV screen, But my mind is in a different place. It would be so easy to catch the villain, But he's too coward to show his face.  
  
And on the day I catch him, I swear I'll make him pay. But for now I'll just keep searching, And waiting for that day.

################  
  
Here is my first poem! Just so you know I will NOT answer reviews. This is a poem book so there should be no questions about it. Unless you are asking if I will continue my last story. The answer is: NO. I'm starting to get tired of writing stories about Robin and Starfire that have about the same story line. Robin and Starfire love each other, Starfire gets kidnapped, Robin saves her, they confess their true love, and they all live happily ever after! I'll probably still continue writing Robin and Starfire stories, just with a different story line. I've also been thinking about writing a story about the Teen Titans that is similar to the Surreal Life, so they can record their POV's (point of views.) Actually, I'm not quite sure what my next story line will be. Hopefully I'll still want to do that but my mind might have changed by then. I plan to fill this up with over 50 poems.  
  
Stars of Fire


	2. Friendship: Starfire

**Friendship**

**Category: Starfire**  
  
Friendship is like a flower. It starts out as a seed. But it doesn't need dirt or sunshine, Love is it's only need.  
  
Then it begins to grow, But it needs more time and care. And if you do this carefully You'll find out how much love that it can bear.  
  
It will begin to grow a bud, Which will be beautiful someday. If you give it attention, And learn to love it in every way.  
  
When it begins to blossom You know what it could become indeed. But you need to give out your whole heart, And rid it of every weed.  
  
When it is a flower, It will stand up tall and strong. And you will know that inside your soul Right now this is where you belong.  
  
But you must prepare for hard times, And bruises of the heart. For if you turn the other way, The flower may just fall apart.  
  
Even in the last days, When you know the flower is dying, It doesn't mean to turn away. It just means to keep trying.  
  
If you turn the other way, It is quite a risk to take. Because someday you may regret Making this terrible mistake.  
  
But if your souls keep loving, Side by side and hand in hand, The flower's seeds will scatter, And fill a barren land.  
  
And years from now in that land, Flowers will grow big and bright. Your flower can never be gone forever, Because your friendship is an eternal light.


	3. Former Love: Raven

**Myth**

**Category: Raven**  
  
You used to be so easy, To talk or to flirt with, But maybe I was crazy, Maybe love is just a myth.  
  
All my friends always said, That our troubles were far away. So one day I built up my strength And told you what I had to say.  
  
You told me we were good friends, But nothing more or less. And I managed to tell you I'd never want to be second best.  
  
You said you loved someone else, And I should find someone too, And even though you hurt me, I can't help feeling I love you.  
  
Sadly, I got past the pain, From watching you from afar, And even though my heart is mended I have a hurting scar.  
  
Lately I have opened up, So other people can see. I'm no longer chained to you, I can be what I want to be.  
  
So tell me why do you seem so hurt, When I smile at other guys. Are you taking back what you said? Was everything just lies?  
  
But even though my heart Longs to have you there; My conscience tells me no, It tells me I don't care.  
  
Though my thoughts surround you, And I want to take you back. If I ignore you long enough, That part of me will turn dead black.  
  
And slowly you are remembering, How much you cared for me. You wish you could go back in time, And say that you love me.  
  
You sit inside your room, With an insane, broken smile. And you whisper that you love me, And you stay there for a while.  
  
You think you're going crazy, Because all you see is my face. Even though my torn picture, Is scattered all over the place.  
  
Where thoughts of me were dull, Are now full of rejection. And you wish I could forgive you, Show you some affection.  
  
And now you see how easy, I was to talk or to flirt with, But maybe you were crazy, Maybe love is just a myth.  
  
I'm telling you now That watching me from afar, Won't do anything except Leave a bleeding scar.  
  
So pack up all our love But bring our knowledge with And learn something important, Learn that love can be a myth.


	4. Sadness and Wishing: Cyborg

**If They Could**  
  
**Category: Cyborg**  
  
Everyday people look at me

Like I'm not equal to them.

Just because I'm a little different,

I cannot become their friend.  
  
If they could see through my eyes,

Everything would look the same.

They'd know my heart was in the right place,

And my appearance has no one to blame.  
  
If they could walk in my shoes,

You know that the soles are wearing out.

It's so easy to see through lies,

I know that it's me that they're talking about.  
  
If they could listen to my heartbeat,

They'd know there's nothing different about me.

Personalities can be so opposite,

From what you hear and see.  
  
If they could be inside my mind,

For just one minute of the day.

They'd know that I am just one person,

I can't stop the cruel things they say.  
  
And if they could let my soul touch theirs,

They'd know the pain I must endure.

And if they could swim inside my tears,

They'd know for me there is no cure.  
  
If people didn't care what I looked liked

There would be no reason for me to hide.

I wish that people would just accept me,

For what I am inside.


	5. Anxious and Happy: Beastboy

**World**  
  
**Category: Beastboy**  
  
The world is beautiful place to be,

Every single day.

To me it's just like one big game,

That everyone can play.  
  
There's laughter and sometimes sadness,

There's so much that it can hold.

It seems there's no limit to what I can do,

Or at least that's what I'm told.  
  
We share emotions of love and hate,

And sometimes even pain.

We act like fools and laugh at life,

And take shelter from the rain.  
  
Our hearts are always on fire,

From the love that burns within.

Our minds are flurried with fluffy clouds,

That float softly in the wind.  
  
Sometimes I want more than this,

To break through the limit of time.

I wonder if I reached heaven before I died,

It would be considered as a crime.  
  
There's so much that I want right now,

To love, to laugh, to soar.

And every time I fly past my dreams,

I fall and hit the floor.  
  
I've decided to become

Of what I've always dreamed.

But could never be in fear of shame,

Or that is what it seemed.  
  
My heart is floating higher,

Than my mind and everything else,

I've decided that today I'll be:

No one but myself.


	6. Angst: Raven, maybe all

**Sorrow**  
  
You used to be so happy

Full of life and joyYou lived without a worry,But was stunningly coyBut slowly age withered youAnd you started such a messWhen people confronted you about itYou could never seem to confessYou started to do strange thingsLike hide inside the shedOr you'd take your knife at dinnerThen cut yourself and bledYou started to wear colorsWhich really didn't seem youAnd after dinner you go puke it upAnd say you had the fluOne day as I watched TVI saw some stunning newsA teen, maybe childHad hung herself in a noose.So now I have some questionsWhich I never got to askNow that I have the timeI'm on taskWhy did youWallow in your painInstead of finding a way out of it?Why didn't you pick up the pieces of your life,And put them back together bit by bit?Why didn't you discuss your problems?And why did you leave me?Now I cry I at beautyThat you will never seeAnd I try to laugh at jokesThat took away your painAnd I try to stop myselfFrom going insaneI want to give you back the thingThat you said that I could borrowBut maybe my fate will be the same as yoursAs I sit here in my sorrow. 


	7. Death in Family: Starfire, All

**Just Sleeping**

I was too little to understand

Where she was

People asked me why I didn't cry,

My answer was, "Because."

I kept looking towards the sky

Because they told me she was there

But how could she be up there,

When she's sleeping with skin so fair?

I keep asking why she won't wake up,

Then everybody cries.

My older cousin says she's dead,

But he must be telling lies.

I told him, "She's just sleeping,

Don't worry, she'll wake up."

But my stomach was doing flip-flops,

And I felt like I was gonna throw up.

As I watched them lay her in the ground

I started to scream, "NO!"

How could she breathe in such a small space?

If she woke up, where would she go?

Several months later

I had a dream at night,

She appeared to me and whispered,

"Everything will be alright."


	8. Angst: All

**Doomed **

You know,

It doesn't really matter anymore.

You picked away at a healing sore.

Until it bled

And drained you out.

Now you're dead

Without a doubt.

You kept complaining

About the darkness

Then you said

It was your happiness.

So then you shoved us

Out of your life

And found a way

To live without a try

So now you lay

And stare at shadows

In your room

And pretend

That your life is doomed.


	9. Angst, Former Love: Raven, Starfire

**Deceived Me**

You left without a warning

A wave or goodbye

And all that I can say now

Is that you didn't try

You knew that we

Were meant to be

I tried so hard

But you couldn't see

So she chose you

Before I could

And if I could go back in time

I would

So now I sit here all alone

Wishing that I could pick up the phone

And call you now

And tell you how

I've been longing for you

Waiting for you

Wanting to be with you

But I'm too scared

But who is she?

Does she truly

Possess more than me?

So don't say you cared

'Cause I won't believe that now

I'll never forget

The way you deceived me


	10. Angst: Robin

**I Bled**

When I was next to you

I bled

Nothing strange or sorry

My blood poured out red

When it was raining outside

My thoughts were askew

You could not me found

I bled, my blood was blue

When it stopped raining

And flowers bloomed through the flood

Happiness overwhelmed me

I bled, orange was my blood

When the sun set upon me

I felt so mellow

As if drained out from an explosion

I bled, my blood was yellow

When I turned around the other day

You filled the space between

My heart and my soul

I bled, my blood was green.

When I felt the dreary day

Chill my bones with regret

Of saying harsh things to you

I bled, my blood was violet.

When you told me I was unneeded

And that you no longer wished to fight

You turned away and left me

Stunned, I bled, my blood was white

Now as I sit here in my hour of hate

And words I can't take back

I make a rainbow with my blood

As I'm bleeding black.


End file.
